Something's Wrong
by i.luv.music156
Summary: My first story about Dimentio from Super Paper Mario capturing my OC Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Something felt wrong. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was a very creepy feeling. Like someone was watching me. I looked around my room. Nothing absolutely nothing looked wrong. It was probably just from playing Super Paper Mario all day (yet again) I closed my eyes. I slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up I was fine nothing happened to me (luckily) but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had. It was stranger. It was more of an instinct to run before it was too late. I decided to ignore it. I had to go to school. I ate breakfast then went to school like any other normal day.

There was a new boy in my class. His name is Dim. He looked familiar but I didn't get a good look on him. He sat next to me. He had black and white hair, (the white is probably from hairspray I assumed) a black and yellow eye, and he smiled a rather creepy smile. He said," Hello Bella it's nice to meet you. My name is Dim. I think we should be friends. I smiled and responded, "Okay!" I laughed a little bit and smiled as I did I thought, how does he know my name? The teacher might have told him that I could help him today, I assumed. I decided to help Dim all day. When it was time to leave I told him, "bye!" He responded, "Bye! I will see you soon..." He smiled and went home.

After school I got the feeling again. I relaxed it was probably my imagination running wild again. I felt fine after a while. Eventually I went to bed and the feeling was burning terribly. I was reading my book and after I felt tired I put my book away. I thought, "Why do I feel so strange? This is killing me and making my head spin!" I closed my eyes. I felt something on me… WAIT I FELT SOMETHING ON ME? I looked up I saw Dim except I knew who he really was. It was Dimentio. I tried to scream, but failed to. Dimentio said, "Relax" and I felt a sharp pain in my neck then I felt a sharp pain on my head. I slowly blacked out.

** ugh this story is kind of short D:! SORRY!Hey guys! This is kind of an introduction. To my new Fanfiction: Something's Wrong. ( I might change the name later!) This is based on In The Dark Of The Night it will be similar but completely different. She is stuck with the insane jester and Bella has to figure out why he wanted her (NOT FOR POWERS!) look at (xXThe-Ice-ReaperXx) on Deviantart she wrote In the Dark Of The Night and I absolutely love her version of Dimmy.J Thanks for reading. No hate. This is my first story! (this was not meant to advertise)**

**Copyright to Nintendo**

**Copyright to me**

**Copyright to Hali xXThe-Ice-ReaperXx**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hey guys! I would have had this up yesterday,but chapter two and it deleted itself (ugh new laptop problems...). I was furious. Anyway I was very pleased that a lot of people viewed the story. I hope you enjoy this chater. I also hope that this is as long and as good as the original one. Enjoy this chapter! :D  
  
I slowly woke up. My head was hurting terribly and I was tied to a chair. What happened? I thought for a second then it came to me. Dim or Dimentio knocked me out and took me here. I was horrified. This had to be a dream. My imagination was messing with me. A video game character captured me. Yeah that makes complete sense. Why though. Even if it wasn't Dimentio someone had captured me. I had numerous questions, but I decided to call out for help. Even though I feared I might see the demented jester I called,"H-Hello? Is anyone here?" I regretted calling for help when I saw Dimentio float into the room.

So it WAS Dimentio. No normal human can float. He has magic on his side so I can't even escape! I was probably in his dimension. I was deep in thought when Dimentio started speaking," Hello Bella!~ I am SO glad that you have woken up!" I asked,"Why am I here?" He responded," Because you are. Do you know who I REALLY am?" Dimentio smiled as I stared at him. He knew I knew who he was. "you're Dimentio. From Super Paper Mario. Am I correct?" Dimentio laughed,"The one and only!~"

I decided to ask him a few questions though I doubted he would give me the answers I want. He seems like a smart aleck I asked," You're real? Where are we? " He responded," as real as you are. as for your other question we are in my castle in the Noface kingdom." C-castle? I thought. Is he a king? If He is I am doomed. His smile grew larger as if he knew what I was thinking," No I am not a king though I wish I was one. I am a high Nobleman. So I basically control this part of the Noface kingdom. I would go in details, but details BORE me." Thank Grambi he wasn't a king, but he still has control over me.

He said,"I am going to take you to your room. You will live here for a while like an adopted child that wanted a home so badly that he got stuck with a madman." Was he referencing himself as a madman or someone else... Maybe just maybe he was not the only insane person. That thought scared me a little bit. He untied me and we went off into the dark and dangerous hallways of castle Dimentio.

We walked for what seemed like miles. Well if you want to get technical Dimentio floated and I walked. When we were finally in a space that had a few rooms. I walked into mine. I thought the room was going to be horrible looking, but honestly it looked better than my room! It had a pretty shade of blue walls, white furniture, a desk, a large bed, a dresser and a closet. It looked perfect! Dimentio said sweet dreams Bella. Don't even think about escaping for there isn't an escape!"I wish sleep would be easier tonight.

My family was probably worried sick about me. My mom and dad might think I am d-dead!  
I was stuck with a demented person possibly more than one person, because he would never call himself a madman. I wish I was home in my room. Sleeping peacefully, but instead I am with a madman, my head is throbbing, I am alone, and I can't sleep.I want to know what is in Dimentio's head, but I don't. He might plan on killing me later. I put that thought aside. After countless hours of no sleep. I drifted off into the last place I want to be in such a chaotic time. My nightmares**.**

Hi again. Not the best chapter, but I managed to re-write it similar enough. Oh I forgot to mention that I will try to update this every weekend. Sometimes I might not have the time, but most the times I should. Plus I will try updating it on weekdays if I can't on the weekends. I hope you enjoy the rewritten version! Thanks again for reading it means a lot to me!

Ciao!~

Bella (c) Me  
Dimentio (c) Nintendo  
Hali's version of Dimentio (c) Hali or xXThe-Ice-ReaperXx on Deviantart


	3. Chapter 3

Something's wrong chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. I haven't been in the spirit of writing but I am now! :D I also hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday break. I finally wrote a longer chapter! w I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!**

I opened my eyes. Was I really sleeping? I looked around. I was really home! That was one of the strangest, most realistic, and horrifying dreams I have ever had. I ran downstairs. "mom? Where are you? I have to tell you about the dream I had! You know Dimentio from Super Paper Mari- hmm?" I noticed a note on the counter. I had to read it, but I couldn't at the same time. There was blood stained on the bottom of it. It couldn't be! "M-mom? D-dad?! Are you playing a trick on me?!" I had to read the note. I slowly picked it up. The note read, "Dear Bella, We love you so much. We are about to die. We are very sorry that we had to tell you. If you ever meet a man with a purple and a yellow eye, stay away from him. It's for the best. He told us that you were going to be fine, but there is more than likely a catch to it, be careful! Again, we love you so much and we are sorry this is happening. Lots of love from, mom and dad." I was crying hysterically. Dimentio k-killed them? Why?! He could have lied and said I died! He wants me?! I flipped the note over just in case. There was another note? It said, "Hello Bella this is merely a nightmare, but this did happen! You were just asleep when they cried and screamed. You could have saved them, but you didn't! If you woke up I would have left. Ahahahahaha! Such a shame. Tsk Tsk. ~Dimentio." It was my fault. Their death was my fault. This is a nightmare but it's true? That doesn't even make sense! Then again nothing makes sense. I began to cry again. I screamed," You're sick and twisted Dimentio! Why on earth would you kill my parents?! They didn't deserve that!" I began crying and screaming.

Then I woke up. My face was drenched with tears and my voice was very hoarse. A sweet sounding voice called," May I come in?" "y-yes.", I responded nervously. She walked in. She was a human? "Hi my name is Kat. I couldn't help but come in, because you were making horrifying noises. I was afraid he was hurting you." I replied, " I am Bella. No I had a horrible nightmare, but it might be true, yeah I really don't want to talk about it. Anyway your a human? Dimentio got you here too?" Kat said, "yeah have been here for a while now. He still won't tell me why, but that's beside the point. We should go. We have to eat. You should get dressed and stuff. They will laugh at you if you don't. Bye! I will see you at breakfast!" "Bye", I responded. She walked out. Should I trust her, she just basically came out of no where. I am not going to tell her anything personal just in case. I went to my closet. There was enough clothes to last for 3 years! They all were my size. I put black pants and a teal blue shirt on. I ironed my hair and walked out. Kat forgot that it was my first day here so I had no idea where to go. Dimentio teleported out of no where and said, "Good morning!" "Morning Dimentio." I replied. He smirked, "sleep well?~" How the heck did he know that I had a horrible nightmare?! I must have had a look on my face when he said, "Do you really think you would have a nightmare that made you feel so much pain without waking up?" He m-made the oh my gosh! "YOU ARE SO SICK! WHY WOULD YOU-? UGH!" Dimentio whispered, "Bella but that really happened. I had to tell you so I decided to tell you in the most creative way!" I was so close to hurting him- correction KILLING him, but he has magic on his side so that obviously would fail with a terrible ending. He did that because, he knows that even if I defied the impossible and went back to Earth I would have no where to go and he would find me. Tears were welling up in my eyes again. I said, "Can we just go to breakfast?" He replied, "Of course." He snapped his fingers and we were downstairs.

The Dining room was huge. It looked gorgeous too. It looked really fancy. Why in the worlds would they give an insane person that tried to kill them the nicest stuff? I forgot about it because that was the least of my worries. I got a shroom shake? Wait does that mean I am in a video game?! I swear NOTHING makes sense. I get captured by a madman from my favorite video game, the demented freak killed my parents, he has magic, he can control my dreams, and I am in a video game world?! This list will grow as I stay here. I can tell already. I drank it. It actually tasted good. So I have hp? Well I am in a video game. I waited for something to do. I was afraid that if I got up he would get mad at me. I just watched silently as Kat, Dimentio, and a ton of No-Faces ate. Dimentio said, "Bella why don't you go explore the place? Just make sure that if you go outside you ask me or one of the servants." I nodded. Wait he has servants?! Gosh he might as well own the moon too! I wandered off in the castle. I got tired fast. It was like walking miles and miles. I decided to go to my room and see what I have. It was kind of sweet of him to buy me so much stuff but, I can't call him sweet even if my life depended on it. When I finally found my room I looked around. My dresser had a lot of makeup on it. It was insane. I had tons of stuff that I would have never had back home. For example I had tons of clothes, jewelry, and make up. I decided to play on my ipod touch, which amazingly worked. Wait I had a calling and texting app! I could tell one of my friends that- I was in a video game world with an insane madman? She would think I was roleplaying with her or something. Well I had tons of unread messages so might as well read them.

What the heck!? All of them said something the lines of, "You were one of my best friends. Why did you have to die? You will always be remembered. RIP." Oh my gosh did he somehow manage to convince EVERYONE that I was dead!? Oh my gosh! How is he so good at lying? I am not dead. Am I? I had to ask him. He had to tell me. It would be kind enough of him and it was the least he could do. I mean he put tons of unnecessary chaos in my life. I went out of my room and I ran down the stairs I discovered while exploring the castle earlier. Dimentio was out of sight. I looked around and found one of his servants. "Excuse me miss? Do you know where Dimentio is?" She nodded, "here I can get him for you if you want." I replied, "That would be wonderful." She ran off somewhere. The servants are much kinder than Dimentio. He teleported inside. "What do you need Bella?" He asked kindly. I replied, "May I ask you something?" He nodded, "Yes, but if it has to do with you leaving the answer is no." I asked, "well this isn't the question, but can we go outside and talk?" He nodded. We teleported outside. We began to walk and he put his arm around my neck probably so I don't run anywhere without him. Plus he likes making me feel really weird and others will just think we are best friends and I am not a captured girl. "Now what did you want to ask me?" I responded, "Well I went on my ipod and I had a lot of unread messages from the past day. They all said things like: RIP, I loved you, I wish you were alive. and stuff. Am I dead? I am so confused!" Dimentio answered, "Well you aren't dead here, but on Earth you are. I am not going to explain anything, so yeah." "So this like an afterlife? cool. It's actually more interesting here then earth." It was true, but not in the good way that I made it seemed. He replied, "That's good. I am happy you are enjoying your stay." We were walking in a forest. It was really nice. Little creatures were everywhere. Dimentio and I began to walk back as it got darker. It was time to sleep again. Hopefully I wont have any nightmares.

I began to dose off it was a long, but kind of enjoyable day. (if I didn't know my parents died!) I was almost asleep, but I felt someone watching me? Was it happening again? Was another person going to save or capture me? I let the feeling pass. I was probably going insane from being here. I closed my tired eyes. I was an idiot to do that. Someone blindfolded me and duct taped my mouth. It said, "shhhh. This will only hurt a little bit." I couldn't who the voice was, but it wasn't Dimentio that's for sure. WAIT hurt!? I would have moved but the things grip was much stronger than mine. I felt I blade on my stomach. I passed out from shock or possibly a chemical.

**I promise I will update sooner! Dont hate me from no updates! n Oh and I also think this was sort of long compared to my other chapters and a little better written. I dunno it might just be me. Anyway. Please review and hope you enjoyed! w**

**Dimentio (c) Nintendo**

**Bella and Kat (c) Me**

**This specific version of Dimentio (c) Hali or xXThe-Ice-ReaperXx on Deviantart and Tumblr**


End file.
